


A Midday Plunder

by RomanRuler



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: College, Doggy Style, Dorms, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Ashley tries to steal back her notebook back from Emily's room, but things don't go according to plan.





	A Midday Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title's not the best, you don't have to remind me. Horrible title aside, I've had this one shot idea rolling around in my head for a while and decided I'd actually write it! As always, I hope ya'll enjoy!

Ashley sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen blankly. She was writing a report for her American Government class, and hit a roadblock three paragraphs in. After deciding that staring at the screen wasn’t going to cure her writer’s block, Ashley reached down into her bag to find her notebook. After looking around in it, she let out an angry sigh, coming out empty handed. Emily had borrowed her notebook last weekend, claiming she missed out on some notes and Ashley’s handwriting was the easiest to read out of their group of friends. Being the good friend she was, Ashley let her borrow her notebook. But she didn’t say Emily could keep it for the whole damn week. Emily always did this with Ashley’s stuff, taking it for a unknown period of time and returning them whenever she saw fit, giving some flimsy, half-hearted excuse. But Ashley was determined to make this time different. This time she’d catch Emily in the act, and take pictures too so there was no way she could deny it! 

Ashley minimized the window open on her laptop and got out of her chair. She walked over to her bookshelf and picked up her polaroid camera. She recently began taking pictures of nature and loved it but deemed her iPhone’s camera as inadequate, thus bringing about her new purchase. Plus, some of the photos she took got published in the school’s newspaper. Now, though, she could add another item to the list of pictures she takes with her camera. She slung the camera around her neck and left her room, locking the door behind her. She made her way down the noisy dorm hallway before arriving outside Room 203, Emily’s room. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

“Hello?” Ashley called out, knocking on the door again. Upon being met with silence, Ashley pushed the door open to find it unlocked. She peered her head in and scanned the room. No Emily in sight. Quietly, Ashley walked into Emily’s room, her feet scuffing gently along the carpet floor. Upon spotting Emily’s bag, Ashley decided she needed to be quick, as Emily most likely only stepped out for a moment. She paused and looked around the room, wondering where Emily might have kept her notebook. She approached Emily’s bag and bent down to unzip it. Searching through it, she found an English notebook, a highlighter, a broken pencil, a folder with various papers, but no Government notebook. She re zipped the bag and stood up, heading towards Emily’s desk. She opened up the top drawer and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Woah” Ashley said, looking into the drawer. There was a strap on in it! Why did Emily just keep a strap on just lying around in her desk!? Why would she need this!? Ashley reached for the drawer knob and was about to close it when a voice stopped her.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Ashley whipped her head around to see Emily standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

“I, uh, was...” Ashley stammered.

“You were what?” Emily asked, walking into her room closing the door behind her. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I was here for my notebook.” Ashley said, trying to regain confidence. “You stole it!”

“Uh, excuse you, I didn’t steal anything from you.” Emily snapped, approaching the auburn haired girl. She took the camera off her neck and angrily tossed it on her desk. “And besides, did you think that  _ breaking  _ into my room was a good way to get your stupid notebook back?”

Emily peered over Ashley’s shoulder and looked into the drawer that she had opened earlier.

“Great, now you’re invading my privacy!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “You know, I could easily report you for doing this.”

“I didn’t mean to...” Ashley said, her voice trailing off. All things considering, this didn’t exactly make Ashley look good. The two girls stood in uncomfortable silence, Emily crossing her arms and fuming.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Emily finally spoke up. “You do what I say, and I won’t report you for breaking into my room.”

Ashley weighed her options. Emily was probably going to make her do her homework for a month, or her laundry or something. While she didn’t wanna do any of that, it was a lot better than having this on her permanent record, or even being kicked out of their dorm entirely.

“Alright, fine” Ashley replied, shuffling her feet. Emily’s mood suddenly changed and a smile came across her face.

“Good. Take your clothes off.”

Ashley looked at the raven haired girl in surprise. “W-what?”

“You invade my privacy, you pay the consequences.” Emily said, smirking at Ashley. “Take. Your. Clothes. Off.”

Ashley felt her cheeks turn red. She didn’t expect Emily to ask her to do this at all. Plus, she had never been naked in front of another girl before  _ ever _ , only adding to the embarrassment of the situation for her. While Ashley had a crush on Chris, she’d be lying if she said Emily hadn’t popped into her head when she masturbated a couple of times. But she never imagined herself in a situation like this. 

With a sigh, Ashley tentatively grabbed the hem of her beige sweater and pulled it up over her head, revealing the light gray bra beneath. Not knowing what to do with her sweater, she dropped it on the floor next to Emily’s bed. She followed suit with her black leggings, taking them off and showing her matching panties which clearly showed how wet she was from all of this. Embarrassed, Ashley now stood before Emily in just her underwear and green, fox spotted socks.

“You still have more clothes on.” Emily said, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow. Looks like there was no way for Ashley to get out of this one; she was gonna have to strip for Emily. The auburn haired girl simply nodded and reached behind her back, unclasping her bra. Feeling herself turn red, her hands lingered on the latch. Ashley felt herself get wet as her bra fell to the floor, her small, but supple breasts now in plain view for Emily to see. Ashley could feel her nipples harden as a result of them being exposed and Emily’s domineering attitude.

“Keep going.”

Trying to delay the inevitable, Ashley plopped down on Emily’s bed and was about to take off her green socks when Emily stopped her. 

“Uh, uh, uh.” Emily tutted. “Leave those on.”

Her heart pounding from nervousness, Ashley stood up and timidly hooked her fingers in her panties, but Emily stopped her again.

“Turn around and bend over when you take them off” Emily said, smiling sweetly. Of course she would want to embarrass Ash as much as possible. 

She obediently turned around and bent over, placing her hands on Emily’s bed for support. With one hand, Ashley slowly slipped her panties off and threw in the pile, leaving herself entirely naked in front of Emily. Ashley looked back and felt her cheeks turn redder as she saw Emily hungrily looking at her now that her pussy was on display. She stood up from the bed and approached Emily. The raven haired girl twirled her finger and Ashley spun around in place, letting Emily get a good view of her. 

“There we go, good girl.” Emily said with a chuckle as she moved past Ash and sat down on her bed. She uncrossed her legs and smoothed out her jeans, looking up at the shy girl expectedly.

“Bad girls need to be punished.” Emily said, patting her lap. Ashley blushed. Was she really going to do this? She was definitely embarrassed, but nonetheless, Ashley walked over and bent over Emily, her bare stomach coming into contact with the roughness of Emily’s jeans. Ashley’s palms rested on the carpet floor while her ass hanged off the edge of Emily’s legs in clear sight for her. The only view afforded to  Ashley from this angle was the pile of her clothes next to the bed. She instinctively tried to close her legs, but Emily gently pried them open. Ashley felt herself get wet as Emily put a hand on her ass, gently kneading her skin. 

“You’ve been a very bad girl.” Emily said, and with that her hand smacked Ashley’s ass. A shockwave of pleasure ran through her body and she yelped in surprise. Emily chuckled and she gently spanked her a couple more times, earning yelps from the smaller girl, before sliding her hand along Ashley’s entrance. Her pussy was now fairly wet, and there was no way Emily wouldn’t notice by now.

“Oh my god, you’re loving this.” Emily said, proudly displaying Ashley’s juices on her fingers. “You are  _ such  _ a slut.”

Ashley nodded, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. Emily laughed and spanked her a few more times, soliciting a small moan from the smaller girl on the final slap. Emily chuckled again and gently kneaded Ashley’s ass before letting the smaller girl stand up.

“Come on slut, I don’t want you cumming yet.”

Emily got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out the strap on that Ashley had found earlier and waved it in front of her.

“Ever use one of these before?” Emily asked with a sly smile.

“No…” Ashley replied, innocently shaking her head. She didn’t own or use any toys, preferring to use her own hands when she masturbated. But Ashley had a feeling that she was about to become well acquainted with the toy in Emily’s hands.

“Get on your knees.” Emily ordered, and Ashley obediently kneeled down, coming into contact with the soft carpet. Emily putting on the strap on afforded Ashley the time to let her horny mind wander for a moment. She couldn’t believe she had taken her clothes off in front of someone else, much less let herself get spanked by Emily. And as Emily fiddled with getting the dildo and harness on, Ashley had a feeling that this was only going to get kinkier. 

With the harness firmly in place, Emily sauntered her way to Ashley, the fake cock swinging back and forth as she moved. She stood in front of Ashley, the tip a couple inches from her face. Ashley looked from the cock then up to Emily with innocent eyes, too embarrassed and nervous to make the first move. Emily wrapped a hand around the cock with one hand and pointed at it with the other.

“Well? It’s not going to suck itself.”

Ashley had seen enough porn to know the basics of what to do, but she never actually imagined herself to be in this position. Tentatively, Ashley’s hand replaced Emily’s as she wrapped it around the dildo. She inched forward and gently licked the tip of it. Ashley looked back up and was met with an expectant gaze. The auburn haired girl returned her gaze to the fake cock in front of her and felt herself get wet upon shyly opening her mouth and taking in the head. Ashley swirled her tongue around the head before daring to go further. She took in another inch and continued licking the cock, letting her tongue explore it. After she was comfortable enough, Ashley took in another inch and began to bob her head on Emily’s cock, closing her eyes.  _ God _ this was exciting. The idea that she was naked and on her knees sucking her friend’s cock made her horny and drove her wild. Ashley’s hand instinctively went down to her pussy and she began to finger herself in front of Emily. Her entrance was slick with her juices and her fingers easily slid in and out of her while she gently thumbed her clit. Ashley thought she’d never finger herself in front of someone before, much less show that same person how’d they give a blowjob.

“Smile for the camera!” Emily singsonged.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked up to come face to face with her polaroid camera in Emily’s hands. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Emily took a picture of the smaller girl in her vulnerable position. The very thing Ashley planned on using against Emily was now being used against her! Emily took out the newly produced photo, shook it, and placed it on her desk. She was beyond embarrassed, but at this point Ashley didn’t care about being reported anymore. Something as kinky as giving her friend’s fake cock a blowjob sent her mind into a sex hazed, horny spiral that none of her masturbation sessions ever brought her to. With the polaroid camera in one hand, the raven haired domina placed her other hand on the back of Ashley’s head. She gently pushed her head closer, encouraging Ashley to go further and she happily obliged.

“You are such a fucking slut!” Emily laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised to see you getting fucked on a table by some stranger at a party!”

Emily’s words burned into Ashley and she let out a moan at the thought. She continued fingering herself and sucking Emily’s cock, all while her polaroid camera took picture after picture. For the next couple of minutes, the dorm room was filled with the sounds of Ashley’s moans, her mouth bobbing on Emily’s cock, and the occasional click of the polaroid camera. After taking yet another picture, Emily used her hand to encourage Ashley to take in the entire length of the dildo. She obliged, but having never taken anything deep before, the auburn haired girl almost instantly removed her mouth from it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she caught her breath and a string of saliva connected Ashley’s tongue to the dildo. Seizing the opportunity, Emily snapped a picture of the erotic scene before her. After placing the picture among all the other ones she took, Emily stepped back from Ashley.

“Time for the main event.” Emily teased, pointing at her bed. “Get on all fours, pet.”

Ashley blushed at Emily’s nickname for her as she climbed on the bed. While Emily opened up another drawer of her desk and began applying lube to the strap on, Ashley positioned herself on her hands and knees and happily waited. Her pussy was dripping in anticipation and her inner thighs were wet with her juices. While her previous fingering alleviated some of her desire, Ashley wanted Emily to fuck her neglected pussy. Craning her neck to see the desk, Ashley caught a glimpse of some of the pictures Emily took of her. She blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment, realizing that she was in a much more vulnerable position now and Emily was sure to remind her of that with her camera.

Emily put the bottle of lube back into the drawer and walked over to her bed, the mattress sinking as she got on it. Embarrassed, Ashley buried her head in Emily’s floral bed sheets and raised her ass a little higher, presenting herself as a prize. She  _ had _ been caught breaking into dorm room, and now it was only fair that Emily got to claim her spoils. 

“Holy shit, you are a fucking slut!” Emily said, sliding her fingers along Ashley’s entrance. The auburn haired girl simply whimpered and nodded her head. After quickly slapping Ashley’s ass, which warranted a squeak from her, Emily lined up the fake cock with her pussy. She pushed in slowly, only a couple inches in and began shallowly fucking the shy bookworm. Ashley let out a chorus of soft moans and whimpers into the sheets, reaching back and spreading herself wider. The slow movement kept Ashley at the brink, not allowing her to get anywhere close to cumming but still being pleasurable. 

“Please fuck me!” Ashley begged, lifting her head up.

“Begging like a true slut.” Emily replied with a laugh. “You want me to fuck you harder?”

The auburn haired girl quickly nodded, looking at Emily with desperate and lustful eyes. Emily proceeded to place her hands on Ashley’s hips, holding her firm in place. Then suddenly, Emily thrusted directly into the smaller girl, making her take the whole length of the strap on. Ashley pressed her head into the sheets again, muffling her moans. 

“You wanna be fucked like a slut?” Emily said, thrusting into Ashley. “Then I’ll fuck you like a slut!”

Ashley moaned, too lost in pleasure to respond. She obediently remained in place and dropped her hands to her sides. She gripped the sheets in tight fistfuls and whimpered while Emily thrusted into her pussy, releasing all of her anger into fucking Ashley. At one point during her merciless fucking, Emily hit  _ just _ the right spot and Ashley threw her head back, letting out a moan loud enough to alert the adjacent dorm rooms as to their actions. The raven haired domina briefly slowed down her fucking to reach down and grab Ashley’s soaked panties.

“Turn your head around and open up for me!”

Ashley obeyed and Emily stuffed the gray panties in her mouth. The bookworm’s eyes widened as she tasted herself. She was being gagged with her own panties! That single act of kinkiness sent a jolt through her body and added to her already mounting pleasure. Emily quickly reached over for the polaroid camera and took a quick picture of the smaller girl in her vulnerable state, giggling. After letting Emily take the picture, Ashley turned her head forward again, keeping the panties in her mouth. Emily continued her assault on Ashley’s pussy for the next few minutes, holding her in place while she fucked her. Emily took advantage of the situation and in between her muffled moans and whimpers, Ashley heard the click of the camera every now and then. Emily took dozens of pictures, occasionally taking Ashley’s panties out of her mouth to snap a few pictures of her without them. Ashley could feel herself coming closer to release with every thrust and it wasn’t until Emily hit the same pleasurable spot she had earlier that Ashley hit her limit. Sensing her desperation, Emily reached a hand down and began rubbing her clit while continuing her thrusting. 

“You gonna cum for me?” she said, vigorously rubbing at the small bundle of nerves. With her other hand Emily took Ashley’s panties out of her mouth, tossing them next to her on the bed. 

“Yes!” Ashley shouted, throwing her head back. “Please don’t stop fucking me! Please make me cum!” 

Emily laughed and rubbed at her clit harder, her hips slapping into Ashley’s ass as she quickened her pace. The auburn haired girl gripped the sheets tighter, her toes curling in her socks while Emily brought her to release. It only took a few seconds of this before Ashley closed her eyes and arched her back, moaning loudly. She squirted all over Emily’s cock and down her inner thighs, soaking them in her juices. The sheets directly below her were spotted with her juices as well, some dripping down from her legs. This was  _ definitely _ the best orgasm Ashley had ever had. After what felt like forever, she calmed down from her bliss and let out a content sigh.

“A squirter too?” Emily said as she slowed down her movements and took the fake cock out of Ashley. “I’ll have to make  you a certificate of sluttiness now!”

Ashley smiled and blushed while Emily helped her sit up in the bed.

“Now, you’re never going to break into my room again, right?”

Ashley nodded.

“Good, because if you do,” Emily began, slipping a hand under Ashley’s ass and gently rubbing her rosebud. “I might just fuck you in a different hole next time.”

Ashley absentmindedly nodded again, secretly wondering what it would be like for Emily to take her in the ass. Emily smiled and leaned into the shy bookworm, sealing their promise with a quick peck on the lips. 

“Alright, you’re free to go!” Emily cheerily announced, helping Ashley to her feet. She made a move to get changed, picking up the soaked panties that she wore upon coming in here, but more recently served as a gag. Ashley turned them around in her hands, unsure of what to do with them. 

“Just put those in my hamper.” Emily said with a wink, pointing at the panties in Ashley’s hands. “I’m going to keep those.”

Blushing, Ashley strode over to the black hamper in the corner and tossed her panties in, embarrassed that she was leaving without them. Regardless, she quickly got changed and made a mental note to take a shower after noticing how wet and sticky she was between her legs. Ashley cemented her slutty status of the day as she pulled her black leggings over her bare ass, the tightness and lack of panties accenting her ass more than usual. After Ashley was fully dressed Emily handed back her camera and the two of them made their way to the door.

“Alright, well I guess I’ll see you around…” Ashley said, her shy nature returning to her.

“Cya Ash!” the black haired girl replied cheerily, slapping Ashley’s ass as she left. She yelped in surprise and smiled. Bidding her goodbye again, Emily closed the door and Ashley quickly made her way back to her dorm room, not wanting to bump in to anyone. 

Later at night, while Ashley was listening to music in bed, she heard a knock on her door. She opened up her door and looked down to see her Government notebook on the floor. Ashley picked it up and carried it inside, closing the door behind her. Upon further inspection of it, she noticed a small white tab protruding up from inside the cover of the notebook. She pulled it out and blushed, smiling from embarrassment. It was one of the many pictures Emily had taken earlier in the day! This one was taken from Emily’s point of view, with Ashley as the main focus of the picture. She was positioned doggy style on Emily’s bed with her head turned around and facing the camera. Her tongue was slightly lolling out of her mouth in the picture, a look of pure bliss and pleasure on her face. Written in black Sharpie on the empty white tab at the bottom was “I always get what I want” followed by a scribbled in heart. Ashley looked over the the polaroid camera on her bookshelf and smiled. She wasn’t sure if she could ever look at it the same way again. 

Ashley tossed her Government notebook into her book bag and buried the picture of her in her desk, noting that place of it for when she felt the urge to masturbate in the future. With a smile on her face, Ashley returned to her bed and resumed listening to music. Maybe she’d have to “break” into Emily’s room again soon. 


End file.
